Misión de Amor
by KuraMystic
Summary: Épocas de guerras transcurrían el Mundo Shinobi, pero eso no significaba nada para el amor. A Namikaze Minato se le asigna una misión muy sencilla y peligrosa a la vez, pero ¿Sería coincidencia tener una compañera como ella? ¿O más bien sería el destino que les otorga esta oportunidad?. Fanfic corto. Tendrá lemon de final.


¡Hola hola y muy buenas madrugadas! (Son las 2am e-e)

He vuelto con esta pequeña historia que está dedicada hacia mi querido bisabuelo, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, por su graduación y además era su regalo de cumpleaños xD

Al principió ésto iba a ser un One-shot, pero con tal idea que me vino pues prefería hacer una pequeña historia que tendra unos tres o cuatro caps. El último será un especial LEMON entre la pareja principal, MinaMiko, a petición de Itachi Akihiko n.n pero en si esto es una historia romántica.

PD: Este fic esta totalmente relacionado con "Un Pasado Diferente" ya que esto es lo que en verdad sucedió con Minato y Mikoto. Si eres un lector nuevo, no interferirá con la lectura ^^

DECLARACIÓN: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen sino al genial (y loco) creador, Kishimoto Masashi, sólo los utilizó para el entretenimiento de esas personas que les gusta esta pareja :'v

\- Mmmmmmm -Personaje hablando.

\- "Mmmmmm" -Personaje pensando.

\- _"Mmmmmmm"_ -Recuerdo.

 **La Misión de Amor**

Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Descubiertos

Hermosos días se veían en la aldea de Konoha, empezando el verano, los cielos se veían más azules mientras que las hojas de los árboles se cambiaban de color, dejando esos colores hermosos que antes tenían, pero por ahora, aún había algunos con tal belleza que se veía cada año.

Había relativamente paz, aunque la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi seguía progresando, la aldea en sí se mantenía muy tranquila.

Todos menos para el Hokage y los Shinobis que participaban en la catástrofe territorial...

El Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombre de Fuego), Sarutobi Hiruzen, se encontraba en su oficina encontrada en la Torre Hokage mientras recibía algunos comunicados de sus pequeños ejércitos en territorio enemigo.

Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas) era la que menos fuerza militar poseía en esos tiempos, no se podía arriesgar Shinobis en misiones suicidas o de alto peligro, pero el Hokage no podía dejar que murieran personas inocentes en el territorio del país de Fuego...

\- No me queda de otra -Hiruzen se levantó y miró por la ventana de su oficina, miró la cierta tranquilidad de la aldea, sintiendo el calor natural que entraba en su oficina- Confiaré que volverán vivos...

* * *

En las calles de Konoha, caminaba un hombre rubio de ojos zafiro, tenía la típica ropa de Jounnin pero sin ningún tipo de arma o equipaje, se notaba en su mirada la tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo la serenidad que le correspondía, esperando a cualquier tipo de llamado para salir de la aldea.

\- ¡Minato! -El nombrado paró su avance y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con una pelirroja y una peliazulada.

\- Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan -Saludó con media sonrisa, las dos chicas se acercaron.

La pelirroja reconocida era Uzumaki Kushina, esta cargaba la vestimenta normal de un shinobi, y al igual que Minato, no llevaba ningún tipo de arma. Tenía los ojos color violeta y su cabello era totalmente rojo, era de tez blanca y de mediana estatura.

Su acompañante era una peliazulada de tez blanca, tenía la misma estatura de Kushina aunque unos centímetros más pequeña que ésta, sus ojos eran color negro. También cargaba la vestimenta estándar ninja como sus dos amigos.

\- Hola Minato-kun -Sonrió la Uchiha, de manera dulce.

\- Oi Minato, es raro que estés aquí-dattebane.

\- Algo así, por ahora Hiruzen-Sama no me ha encomendado ninguna misión, entonces...

\- No es por eso -Le cortó la Uzumaki- ¡Vas a ser el Yondaime-dattebane!

\- ¿No estas emocionado? -Preguntó Mikoto, Minato se le quedó viendo.

\- Pues podría decirse...-Dijo sin despegar su mirada de ella, la Uchiha se extrañó pero más con el comentario.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Deberías estarlo-dattebane! -Kushina se molestó, tomando del chaleco a Minato para alzarlo un poco del suelo.

\- Si lo estoy Kushina-chan, sólo que en ésta guerra pueden pasar muchas cosas... –Se excusó el Namikaze. La pelirroja infló los cachetes.

\- Que pesimista puedes llegar a ser -Minato rió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, la Uzumaki lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- B-Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo chicas? -Propuso Minato con una sonrisa, intentando dejar de lado la anterior conversación.

\- Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer -Respondió la pelirroja dando un suspiro- ¿Por qué no vas con Mikoto-chan?

El Namikaze miró a la Uchiha y le sonrió, haciendo que la Uchiha se le quedará viendo un momento.

\- Pues, ¿tú que dices, Mikoto-chan? -Le pregunta Minato mientras sonreía.

\- Si...no hay ningún problema -Dijo para sonreír también, Kushina se alegró.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces que se diviertan! -Dijo para empezar a alejarse, entusiasmada- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y disfruten su cita-dattebane!

La Uzumaki se fue dando pequeños saltitos llenos de emoción, mientras que Minato y Mikoto quedaron quietos en su lugar...

\- ¿Una cita? -Murmuraron a la vez mientras se volteaban a ver, sin despegar la mirada del otro, notando ambos el sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos pero al fin uno rompió el hielo.

\- Bueno... ¿vamos, Mikoto-chan? -Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Mikoto asintió de igual manera.

\- S-Si, por supuesto -Sonrió suavemente para que luego ambos empezaran a caminar.

Volvieron a caer en un silencio, aunque este era igual de incomodo que el anterior, solamente uno se percataba, pues el otro se mantenía en seriedad, aunque le adornaba una sonrisa gentil en sus labios.

Minato la miraba de reojo sin poder evitar admirarla, era una bella mujer Uchiha, aunque ella era la única que tomaba la atención del rubio. Tenía el cabello azulado, algo no tan característico de su clan excepto por lo liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de mediana estatura llegándole un poco más arriba del hombro.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su personalidad, no era como todos los Uchiha, en cambio, era una mujer gentil y amable, pero escondía un carácter fuerte y autoritario, aunque no lo demostraba a menudo.

Podría decirse que era una mujer increíble, desde que la conoció le había llamado la atención pero no había logrado descubrir que sentía hasta hacía un tiempo, además estaba seguro de que la chica estaba enamorada de otro...de un amigo suyo, Uchiha Fugaku, que justo ahora, era líder del Clan Uchiha.

No podía mentir, su amigo era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, merecía una hermosa mujer como Mikoto, que le atendiera con una hermosa sonrisa...que le cocine cada mañana...que le dé una...

¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo! Quería que eso fuera con él y nadie más...pero no creía que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos... ¿sus sentimientos?

Bueno, de tanto pensar en eso, se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de esa Uchiha que caminaba a su lado, pero en estos tiempos no quería tener ataduras sentimentales...

Mentira, si quería.

Pero no se sentía seguro en esta época de guerra, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, a pesar de que se había convertido en una figura hace poco, no podía predecir si mañana abriría los ojos.

\- ¿Minato-kun?

Tampoco quería poner en peligro a sus seres queridos, y si tenía una pareja sería mucho peor, siendo que podría estar a más peligro que cualquier otra persona...

\- Oi...Minato-kun...

Tal vez no debía, sólo tenía que ser paciente a que ésta guerra terminara, allí si podría estar tranquilo al lado de la persona que amaba, y esperaba que esa fuera...

\- ¡MINATO-KUN!

El rubio se sobresaltó, haciendo que pegara un brinco, miró de inmediato a dirección de donde lo llamaban y vio a Mikoto con las manos en su cadera y con el ceño fruncido, pero notando preocupación.

Se sorprendió un poco al verla así, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que había estado metido en un trance por un rato, siendo que a una calle estaba cierto puesto de Ramen, que era donde se dirigían.

\- Minato-kun, me tenías preocupada, ¿qué sucedió? -El Namikaze miró como su expresión era más preocupada, rápido se intentó recomponer.

\- ¡N-No pasa nada Mikoto-chan! -Movió sus manos frente suyo haciendo gesto de negación, mientras que Mikoto le miraba atenta- E-Es sólo...que me quede pensando un momento, no hay de qué preocuparse.

La mujer se le quedó mirando, aún sin cambiar su expresión, poniendo más nervioso al shinobi.

\- Minato-kun, ¿que estabas pensando? -Le preguntó, viéndolo fijo- No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero parecías muy concentrado...además algo triste.

\- "Diablos, me ha notado..." –Minato estaba en contra la pared, ¿ahora qué le diría?

\- ¿Podrías decirme que te pasa? Hoy has estado distraído y muy extraño...

\- "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Inventa algo Minato!" -La miró nuevamente, tardó unos momentos para poner una sonrisa lo suficientemente creíble mientras se rascaba la nuca- B-Bueno...lo que pasa es que...K-Kakashi y Obito han estado teniendo muchas peleas y nuestro equipo está algo disperso, pero gracias a Rin, se han calmado un poco.

A pesar de la improvisada excusa, surtió el efecto esperado, mostrando una más tranquila Mikoto cambiando su rostro a una leve sonrisa.

\- Es normal, Minato-kun, recuerda que ellos son rivales...además, está más que obvio que Obito-kun está enamorado de Rin-chan.

\- Si, de eso estoy enterado –Suspiró, algo resignado- Pero parece que ella no siente no lo mismo...

\- No pienses eso -Le tomó del brazo, empezando nuevamente a caminar hacia el puesto de Ramen- Ella lo quiere mucho, pero igual quiere a Kakashi-kun, es inocente aún.

Minato se sonrojó ante el contacto que recibió de la Uchiha, pero también siguió el paso.

\- Puede ser -Rio un poco el hombre- Igual, me alegra que formen un buen equipo los tres.

Mikoto asintió una sonrisa, haciendo que Minato mostrara otro rubor en sus mejillas y haciéndolo voltear hacia otro lado. Pero no dejó que Mikoto dijera más cuando llegaron al puesto.

\- Entremos, Mikoto-chan -Ella asintió con la cabeza y entraron a un famoso puesto de llamado Ichiraku's Ramen, se había inaugurado hace algún tiempo y siempre tenía clientes, aunque en este caso estaba vació.

\- ¡Oh Minato-san! ¡Bienvenido! -Habló un señor que estaba lavando algunos tazones, fue reconocido como el dueño del local- Siéntense que ya les atiendo.

\- Arigato, Teuchi-san -Se sentó en uno de los asientos frente a la barra junto a Mikoto, que estaba a su lado derecho.

No pasó mucho rato que Tauchi les atendió, ambos pidieron el mismo Ramen, de puerco, para ser exactos. El señor fue a prepararles la orden doble para el almuerzo.

\- Hola, Minato-san -El rubio miró a cierta niña que llegó a su lado, estando en medio de él y Mikoto.

\- Ayame-chan, cuanto tiempo -Le acarició el cabello marrón, ésta sonrió.

\- Tenías tiempo sin venir, ¿dónde habías estado? -Preguntó curiosa, el Namikaze suspiró.

\- Gomen, había estado fuera de la aldea, ayer regrese en la noche -Le explicó, la chica se sorprendió.

\- Oooh no lo sabía, pero que bueno que volviste -Sonrió ampliamente la Ichiraku- Pero esta vez viniste con una mujer muy linda, ¿son pareja?

Mikoto, que había estado callada viendo a Minato con la niña, se sorprendió de sobremanera, sonrojándose. Pero no más que Minato...

\- ¡¿E-e-eh?! ¡C-Claro que no Ayame-chan! ¡S-Sólo somos amigos!

Excusó rápidamente el rubio, pero después de decirlo, cierto dolor en su corazón se hizo sentir, pero era cierto...sólo eran amigos, y eso no cambiaría. En su cara se veía un gran sonrojo aunque la mirada decaída, pero no fue notada.

\- Hmm...pero ambos hacen linda pareja, ¿por qué no lo son? -Preguntó con inocencia la castaña. Minato y Mikoto se miraron un segundo, un poco incomodos.

\- ¡Ayame! ¡No preguntes esas cosas a los clientes! -Le reprendió Teuchi, Ayame se sorprendió- ¡Discúlpate con ellos!

\- H-Hai...-Miró a los dos- Gomen, Minato-san, señorita...

\- No te preocupes, Ayame-chan -Se adelantó Mikoto a decir, sorprendiendo al ojiazul- Por cierto, mi nombre es Mikoto.

La niña pareció alegrarse al escuchar el nombre, haciendo que sonriera enormemente, aunque dándole de cierto modo un mal presentimiento a Minato…

\- ¡Un gusto, Mikoto-san! -La mujer asintió.

\- Igual digo -Acarició el cabello de la chica, haciendo que riera divertida.

\- Lamento mi hija, Minato-san, Mikoto-san -Se disculpó Teuchi, rascándose la nuca, ambos nombrados sonrieron.

\- No se preocupe, Teuchi-san -Habló Mikoto con una sonrisa amable.

\- Bueno, he aquí su orden -Les dio dos tazones llenos de una orden de Ramen de puerco recién hecha. Ambos se vieron asombrados, así sea por la comida o por la rapidez en la que se hizo- Ayame, ve a tu habitación.

La chica se entristeció notablemente con las palabras, extrañando al rubio y a la peliazulada.

\- Pero Oto-san, estoy sola allá dentro -Los tres presentes se sorprendieron- Además está Minato-san, hace tiempo no venía...

\- Tranquila, Ayame-chan -Minato llamó la atención de la niña- Te prometo que volveré muy pronto, ¿está bien?

Los ojos cafés de la niña brillaron con felicidad, haciendo que luego sonriera nuevamente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Espero vengas de nuevo! -Se entusiasmó, los tres espectadores sonrieron- Pero...Mikoto-san, ¿tú también vendrás?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Minato, pero más con la respuesta que recibió la pequeña.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Ayame-chan -Acarició a nueva cuenta la cabellera larga de la pequeña niña, esta rio feliz.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos veremos! -Se fue dando pequeños saltos de felicidad, los tres la siguieron con la mirada hasta que pasó por la puerta detrás de la barra, después de la cocina.

\- Bueno, es hora de comer –Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa para tomar unos palillos, Minato la copio.

\- ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

Kushina caminaba contenta, imaginándose mil fantasías sobre sus dos amigos. Ella sabía más que nadie los sentimientos de Minato hacia su amiga, aunque no estaba muy segura de los de Mikoto, ya que ella había mostrado hace mucho cierta atracción por un chico de su mismo clan.

De todas maneras, los había podido dejar solos por un rato, esperaba que pudieran avanzar aunque sea un pequeño paso entre ambos.

Se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, por lo cual se colocó algo más seria. Vio en frente suyo una puerta marrón, se acercó a ésta y tocó dos veces.

Adelante –Una voz le dio el permiso de pasar, ella de inmediato abrió la puerta, pasando a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y caminó hacia el escritorio.

\- Hokage-Sama, he venido como me lo pidió –Hizo una pequeña reverencia a unos pasos del señor.

\- Kushina, que bueno que has venido rápido –Hiruzen estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, mantenía un carácter serio de momento.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita-dattebane? –Preguntó la Uzumaki, atenta a sus palabras.

\- Voy a asignar una misión fuera de la aldea, una de rango S –Sentenció sorprendiendo a la ojivioleta.

\- ¿Fuera de la aldea? Pero Hokage-Sama, sabe que es muy peligroso –Se miró preocupada- Además, ¿a quiénes mandará? No hay muchos Ninjas disponibles-dattebane...

Pero fue silenciada cuando el Hokage le extendió un documento con unas hojas dentro, ella alzó una ceja con extrañes pero la tomó, para luego abrirla. Su sorpresa fue tanta que sus ojos lo mostraron al igual que su boca.

\- P-Pero…e-ellos…-No articulaba palabras, pronto el miedo la lleno- ¿P-Por qué…?

\- A pesar de que la misión es fácil, pueden encontrarse con Shinobis de otra aldea…la que más me preocupa es Kumogakure (Aldea de la Niebla), por lo cual, ellos son los indicados para la tarea.

\- Con el mayor respeto Hokage-Sama, pienso que no debería llevar a cabo ésta misión, es peligroso y...-Tragó saliva- Podrían morir-dattebane...

\- Lo sé muy bien, Kushina -Dio un suspiro, cerrando los ojos- Pero no tengo de otra, mi prioridad no está simplemente en la aldea.

Kushina se le quedó viendo con frunció el ceño, además de impotencia.

\- Por favor avísales, deben salir mañana -Ella asintió, no podía contradecir al Hokage pero le daban unas tremendas ganas de lanzar el escritorio que tenía frente suyo por la rabia.

Para ella, esta guerra era algo muy triste y llena de muertes.

Muchas personas habían terminado muertos o gravemente lesionados, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, era de las últimas etapas de guerra...podrían salir vivos de ésta.

Pero dos planillas en ese documento la perturbaron, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien...

* * *

\- Ha habido mucha tranquilidad estos días -Sonrió contenta una chica de cabello corto color marrón, con dos marcas moradas en cada mejilla- ¿No es así, Kakashi-kun?

\- Podría decirse, pero estamos en una Guerra, no se sabe cuándo eso cambiará -Habló serio un peligris de ojos negros- No hay que confiarse, Rin.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...pero hay que aprovechar los momentos así -Seguía alegre la chica, Kakashi simplemente asintió.

\- ¡Eh, Kakashi!

Ambos pararon su camino y vieron como de la calle siguiente venían corriendo dos chicos a toda velocidad, uno tenía traje color verde, cabello color negro poblado y ojos del mismo color, mientras que él otro tenía traje azul con naranja con el cabello negro igual que sus ojos, Kakashi y Rin se sorprendieron pero más el peligris cuando ambos chicos le saltaron encima.

\- ¡He ganado!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo gané Gai!

\- ¿Qué sucede chicos? –Preguntó preocupada Rin al ver como Kakashi tenía espirales en los ojos.

\- ¡Hicimos una competencia a ver quién retaría a Kakashi a un duelo! –Habló entusiasmado Obito mientras sonreía a la chica.

\- ¡Y cómo yo gané, le retaré! –Gai sonrió lleno de victoria, cabreando a Obito.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo he ganado!

\- ¡Chicos! –Los dos detuvieron la discusión y miraron a Rin- ¿P-Podrían aunque sea bajarse de Kakashi?

\- ¿Eh…? –Parpadearon confundidos, hasta que cierto quejido sonó debajo de ellos.

Un silencio se formó mientras Gai y Obito palidecían a grandes grados.

\- ¡Kakashi! –Ambos se levantaron y Obito tomó del cuello al Hatake.

\- ¡Despierta amigo! –Le sacudía desesperado, mientras los ojos del aludido estaban en blanco mientras su cabeza iba de atrás a adelante.

\- ¡Lo noqueamos! –Se asustó Gai mientras su cara se volvía la perfecta copia de _El grito._

\- ¡Diablos…! –Obito dejó de sacudirlo, lentamente Kakashi abrió los ojos con cierto mareo, pero al darse cuenta de cómo estaba…

 _¡PATH!_

\- A-Auch…-Se veía un Obito sobarse cierto chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso es por noquearme, baka! –Le señaló molesto el peligris, con una vena sobresaliente en su sien.

\- P-Pero no fui el único… ¡Gai también te noqueo! –Acusó al chico de traje verde.

\- B-Bueno…-Suspiró, para luego subir su puño- No puedo mentir, ¡Mis llamas de la juventud estaban al borde! Lamento noquearte, Kakashi.

El peligris bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Rin rio algo nerviosa.

\- Oigan chicos, ¿por qué no nos acompañan? –Propuso Rin para calmar las aguas turbias que se formaron, ambos recién llegados la vieron.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿A dónde iban? –Preguntó Gai, curioso.

\- Íbamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku's –Sonrió la castaña, Kakashi seguía cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿A comer ramen? –Obito preguntó, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos- A-Acaso… ¿estaban en una cita?

\- Claro que no –Negó Kakashi mientras fruncía el ceño, Obito le miró molesto.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estaban en una cita! –Se lazó a Kakashi con un golpe, el Hatake lo esquivó con facilidad.

\- ¡Ya dije que no, Obito! ¡¿Qué acaso estás sordo?! -Le preguntó molesto, Obito le miró.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú estás mintiendo! –Kakashi gruñó por lo bajo, Obito se lanzaba sobre él de nuevo sino fuera porque Gai se interponía.

\- Obito cálmate, no armes un alboroto –Pidió el ojinegro algo serio, Obito lo miró y luego a Kakashi de nuevo con molestia.

\- Obito… ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? Kakashi-kun y yo sólo somos amigos –Le recordó algo molesta la chica, haciendo que Obito la mirara- Creo que será mejor que no vengas…

\- ¿Eh? ¡R-Rin pero yo…! –Ella negó con la cabeza, dejándolo callado.

\- Vamos Kakashi-kun, Gai-kun –Ella empezó a caminar y a su lado izquierdo iba Kakashi.

\- Lo siento mucho, amigo –Se disculpó Gai con Obito y después fue al otro lado de Rin, los tres se fueron alejando, dejando a un Obito en blanco.

Duró así un buen rato hasta que salió de su trance, parpadeando un par de veces.

\- Rin…-Se entristeció, pero de pronto varios pensamientos abarcaron su cabeza.

¿Y si ella sentía algo por Kakashi? Podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con él, ¿pero Kakashi le correspondería?

Pero recordó varias veces en las que Rin estaba junto a Kakashi, así sea caminando juntos o hasta tomando su almuerzo…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¡no lo iba a permitir! ¡Kakashi no le iba a ganar tan fácilmente!

\- ¡Los tengo que seguir! -Salió disparado a Ichiraku's Ramen, aunque por una ruta diferente a la que se fueron sus amigos, sólo para que no lo notaran.

* * *

\- ¡Vuelvan pronto! -Se despidió Teuchi con una sonrisa. Minato y Mikoto se despidieron con la mano y grandes sonrisas.

\- Santo cielo, ese Ramen estuvo delicioso -Elogió Minato satisfecho, Mikoto le miró.

\- Igual digo, el mejor Ramen que he probado -Cargaba con un gran ánimo al probar aquel platillo, no podía haber pedido más.

\- Si...oye Mikoto-chan -La mujer miró al hombre que la llamó- Bueno... ¿quisieras venir de nuevo algún día?

El Namikaze tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le miraba era de reojo siendo que la pena le consumía. La Uchiha se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero al igual, se sonrojo levemente.

\- C-Claro Minato-kun, m-me encantaría venir contigo -Declaró sin verle, ya que había desviado la mirada. Pero al escuchar esas palabras, Minato se entusiasmó con la aceptación.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Cuando quieras venimos, Mikoto-chan! -Sonrió con más confianza, haciendo que de repente, la Uchiha sintiera un calor en su corazón.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que la llenaba?

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es Minato-sensei!

El rubio se detuvo junto a la chica para mirar al frente, donde venían caminando tres chicos que reconocieron.

\- Rin, Kakashi, Gai-kun -Saludó el Namikaze con la mano al verlos venir, Mikoto les sonrió levemente al reconocer los nombres.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, sensei? -Preguntó Kakashi, ya estando los tres frente al rubio y a la azulada.

\- Vine a comer ramen con Mikoto-chan -Sonrió Minato- Mikoto-chan, ellos dos son mis alumnos que tanto te he hablado, y él es Gai-kun, pertenece a otro equipo.

Decía mientras señalaba a cada uno, la mujer asintió al terminar la explicación.

\- Es un placer conocerles -Hizo una leve reverencia la mujer, haciendo que los tres chicos la copiaran.

\- ¡El placer es nuestro, Mikoto-san! -Gai saltó lleno de entusiasmo, haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara con una gota al estilo anime.

\- ¿Hum? -El rubio miró a los tres chicos- ¿No vino Obito con ustedes?

\- No, Rin-chan no permitió que viniera -El pelinegro se rascó la nuca mientras veía de reojo a la Nohara que se había quedado seria.

\- Obito había estado peleando con Kakashi-kun, así que no le invite a que viniera -Se cruzó de brazos la chica, Minato rió un poco nervioso.

\- Pero sabes que él lo hace porque se preocupa, ¿o no, Rin-chan? -Los cuatro se sorprendieron cuando Mikoto se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa amable- No pienses mal de él, ya que sólo quieres que estés bien.

La Nohara se le quedó viendo, pero luego sonrió de medio lado.

\- Si...tiene razón, Mikoto-san -La mujer asintió y le acarició su cabello de gesto cariñoso.

\- No seas duro con él, ¿está bien? -Rin asintió, los tres hombres sonrieron por la escena.

Eso hasta que cierto chico llegó corriendo donde ellos, alertándolos.

\- ¿Obito? -Alzó una ceja Minato cuando el chico llegó, respirando algo agitado.

\- Oi, ¿por qué has venido? Rin te dijo que no estabas invitado -Se cruzó de brazos Kakashi mientras lo veía, el Uchiha subió la mirada para enfrentarse con la de él.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Kakashi-baka!

\- ¿A quién llamas baka, dobe? -Ambos se lanzaron rayos de los ojos, pero fueron separados por Rin.

\- Obito, ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó Gai extrañado por la aparición del chico, él se sobresaltó en su lugar.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! -Miró a Minato y a Mikoto- Minato-sensei, a usted y Mikoto-san les busca Kushina-san.

Ambos se extrañaron con lo dicho, mirándose mutuamente para luego ver al chico nuevamente.

\- ¿Para qué nos necesita? -Mikoto se vio preocupada, mientras que Minato algo más serio.

\- No lo sé, pero dijo que era urgente -El Uchiha se rascó la nuca- Parecía muy preocupada...deberían ir de inmediato...

Rin, Kakashi y Gai se vieron entre sí, extrañados, mientras que ambos adultos se miraron por segunda vez para luego ver a los cuatro chicos.

\- Iremos de inmediato, arigato Obito -Agradeció Minato- ¡Nos veremos!

Minato tomó a Mikoto de su hombro y sacó un Kunai de tres puntas, agradeció haberle dejado uno a Kushina en cuestiones de emergencia y que mejor caso que ahora. Mikoto se sorprendió y sonrojó levemente por el acto pero no pudo decir nada cuando ambos desaparecieron en un relámpago amarillo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde se habían ido los dos adultos y luego entre ellos con preocupación, no podían negar que les parecía extraño lo sucedido...pero lo dejaron de lado al ver que no llegarían a nada al preocuparse.

\- Bueno... ¿qué tal si los cuatro vamos a comer? -Obito sonrió de golpe con las palabras de la chica.

\- ¿Ha-ha-hablas en serio? -Rin asintió, al Uchiha le brillaron los ojos con emoción y alegría.

\- ¡Genial! -Dio un salto con el puño arriba, y para desgracia de Kakashi, Gai le siguió la corriente.

\- ¡Ooooh genial Obito-kun! ¡Ahora podremos comer todos juntos! -Abrazó por el cuello al Uchiha.

\- ¡Sí! -Celebró, Kakashi dio un suspiro mientras que a Rin le salió una gata en la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

De allí los cuatro entraron al puesto de Ichiraku's mientras conversaban cualquier otra cosa, sin saber que a los dos adultos les esperaba una aventura próximamente...

* * *

\- ¿Fuera de la aldea? -Se preocupó Mikoto con una mano cerca de su boca, por la sorpresa pasada.

\- Esto se puede volver muy peligroso...-Mencionó Minato mientras miraba la misión en su documento en mano.

\- Lo sé muy bien Minato, por lo cual la misión de Rango C se puede convertir en Rango S -Declaró el Sandaime mientras miraba a los presentes.

\- ¿Me puedo incluir a la misión? -Pregunta Kushina algo seria.

\- No Kushina, es primordial que te quedes en la aldea -Dio un suspiro- No hay mucha fuerza militar, no quiero arriesgar a todos los shinobis. Esta misión debe cumplirse rápido y sin fallos, no hay necesidad de arriesgarse demás.

Los tres ninjas asintieron aunque cada uno con su propia expresión, Kushina se retiró después de eso y Minato y Mikoto escucharon claramente los detalles para la misión para después retirarse también.

Hiruzen soltó un suspiro retenido y se quedó viendo la puerta donde acababan de irse aquellos dos, sabía que tomaba riesgos por sólo una misión que podrían hacer algunos Chuunin, pero no tenía la opción de mandar ninjas de tales rangos con peligro de ataques enemigos.

Además había la posibilidad que los mismos ninjas que podrían atacar estuvieran utilizando el lugar como suministro para ellos mismos, como Hokage, no podía permitirlo, así que sólo le quedo mandar ese escuadrón para la misión.

Esperaba que salieran con vida...

* * *

Un silencio hacía tenso el ambiente, era ya de atardecer pero aún se veía actividad en las calles de la aldea. Dos personas caminaban al lado de la otra, pensativos, uno serio y el otro algo preocupado, pero ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

La más baja figura era Mikoto, se veía en su cara la preocupación que le abarcaba, no había tenido una misión en la Guerra, aunque al fin y al cabo sabía que llegaría la hora. Era una Uchiha, la necesitaban por su poderosa línea de sangre.

A pesar de su personalidad amable y gentil, ella era una Jounin experimentada, estaba preparada para ésta misión y dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque igual no podía quitarse la preocupación por si algo malo sucedía…y debía admitir que tenía miedo, pero miedo de alguna baja.

Ella tenía esos y más pensamientos, pero si hablamos de Minato, el hombre que estaba al lado suyo, se veía mucho más serio de lo natural.

Sabía que la misión podría legar a ser peligrosa, pero debía acatar las órdenes del Hokage y cumplir la misión con éxito. Pero no sólo la misión era lo importante sino también la vida de sus compañeros y la de él mismo, aunque si debía sacrificarse por protegerles, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Más ahora que tenía de compañera a Mikoto…

Estaba perdido por ella, si algo le llegara a suceder seguramente no lo superaría, menos si podía hacer algo para salvarla, por lo cual había tomado la decisión de cuidarles a todos sin fallar.

Quería terminar pronto con esto para poder tenerla a salvo en la aldea…

¡Oh cierto! Ese era otro tema por lo cual estaba tan serio.

Sabía las razones por la cual estaba la mujer en su grupo, pero su pregunta era… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Fácilmente podría ser otro Uchiha que tuviera el Sharingan.

Lo único que lograba calmarlo era la posibilidad de que el destino le diera ésta experiencia, pero ¿de verdad era necesaria esta forma? ¡Podría morir en un descuido de él!

No, no debía pensar así…pero lo más positivo que le pasaba por la mente era que podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo que se tardara la misión, aunque procuraría que fuera rápida y sin ningún inconveniente.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante y la miró preocupada, pero metida en sus pensamientos. Paró su camino haciendo que despertará del trance y se volteara a ver al Namikaze.

\- ¿Minato-kun? –Se extrañó al ver la seriedad dirigida a ella, aunque vio de pronto cierta seguridad en sus ojos.

\- Mikoto-chan, yo…-Titubeo un poco al principió- Sólo quería decirte que todo estará bien...nadie terminará muerto, yo les protegeré a todos, incluyéndote.

El rubio se acercó a ella y estando a un paso de distancia, la peliazulada se había quedado sorprendida aunque no sabía si era por sus palabras o porque adivinara sus pensamientos, se quedó mirando esos ojos zafiro que lentamente le abarcaban de una sensación inexplicable y tranquila a la vez.

\- Si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida para que estés bien, lo haré sin dudarlo, Mikoto-chan –Le aseguró con firmeza, ella se sorprendió otro poco, pero sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

\- No…Minato-kun, no puedes –Negó con la cabeza, mostrando lo que estaba sintiendo- Por mí no puedes sacrificarte, tu eres el líder y…

\- El trabajo de un líder no es sólo comandar una misión –Mikoto le volvió a ver a los ojos para quedarse perdida un segundo- También lo es salvar a sus compañeros en una misión, así tenga que sacrificar su vida.

La mujer quedó callada, sin tener alguna palabra que responder. Hubo silencio por un rato aunque no fue nada incómodo para ninguno, se habían quedado enternecidos viéndose entre sí.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando sus rostros se acercaron a sólo estar unos centímetros del otro, y no se hubieran percatado sino fuera porque Mikoto había salido del trance de repente.

Se alejó rápidamente con un sonrojo, desbordando nerviosismo, Minato también al reaccionar se había quedado hasta peor que ella.

\- B-B-Bueno y-yo…. ¿Q-Quieres que te acompañé hasta el Barrio Uchiha? –Preguntó Minato intentando dejar de lado todo lo acabado de suceder. Para su fortuna o desgracia, ella también lo hizo.

\- N-No es necesario…-Se voltio, aunque no completamente para poder verle de medio lado- N-Nos veremos mañana Minato-kun.

Ella empezó a irse de manera rápida en dirección a su hogar, Minato lo que le dio tiempo fue de verla irse. Cuando la perdió de vista…

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Por poco y la besas! –Se reprendió, apretando los puños- ¡Ella quedó asustada seguramente!...ahora la tengo más difícil…

Dio un suspiro resignado, ya no había vuelta atrás para hacer algo. Esperaba que ella no le dijera algo mañana sobre el tema, después de todo debían estar concentrados para la misión que tenían.

Se dio vuelta también y se empezó a dirigir a su casa, intentando procesar sus actos y la manera de encubrirse mañana contra ella.

* * *

Estando ya en el Barrio Uchiha, Mikoto iba a pasó rápido a su casa. Al llegar a la puerta de ésta, dio un largo suspiro mientras se calmaba un poco.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

Su corazón había estado latiendo muy rápido, sentía calor en sus mejillas y un gran deseo de besar aquellos labios que…

Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, no podía creer que cosas estaba pasando por su mente. Aunque siendo sincera, había deseado quedarse allí y no huir…

Podría decirse que ahora entendía lo que sentía, llevaba pensando eso todo el día y no sabía la respuesta…hasta ahora.

Volvió a suspirar, no quería seguir pensando en ello. Dio unos pasos hasta poder estar frente a la puerta y sacó su llave, pero al intentar abrir se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba abierta.

Sorprendida y asustada, no esperó mucho hasta que se adentró a ésta, para encontrarse con todas las luces encendidas y cierto aroma a té verde que reconoció fácilmente.

Extrañada, se quitó sus zapatos Ninja con rapidez, dándose cuenta que también había otros allí. Se en caminó con cuidado hasta que llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

\- ¡Oh Mikoto-chan! ¡Al fin llegas! –La persona se voltio a verla- Pensé que Hiruzen-Sama se los había comido o algo así-dattebane.

\- ¿Kushina-chan? –Seguía sorprendida por la presencia de la mujer de pelo rojo.

\- Pareces sorprendida, ¿acaso no recuerdas que poseo la llave de tu casa? –La pelinegra se quedó un momento en silencio.

Era verdad, ella misma le había dado esa llave…

Dio un suspiro audible para dirigirse hacia un sillón y sentarse, algo cansada y un poco estresada por haber olvidado algo así, por poco y le daba algo. La Uzumaki sonrió al verla así, dándose cuenta lo distraída que se encontraba.

Kushina fue hacia ella un rato después con dos tazas en la mano de aquel sabroso líquido. Agradeció y dio unos sorbos para disfrutarlo mientras su amiga se sentaba en un sillón individual a diagonal de la mujer.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en tu cita con Minato-dattebane?

La Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego mirar a la Uzumaki, de pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron.

\- N-No fue una cita…

\- Bueno, él almuerzo que tuvieron _solos_.

La manera de decirlo fue diciendo obviamente que fue una cita, la Uchiha dio otro suspiro y miró a un lado aún con el sonrojo marcado.

\- Puedo decir que…estuvo bien…

\- ¿Ya descifraste tus sentimientos? –Preguntó la Uzumaki, Mikoto la miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Me doy cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él…

La declaración hizo que una gran sonrisa se marcara en sus labios, al parecer el plan de "Dejarles Solos" había sido todo un éxito.

Kushina estaba enterada de los sentimientos de ambas partes, pero no quería entrometerse en medio como lo hacía de costumbre, quería que Minato se armara de valor y se le declarará a Mikoto o que ella misma fuera capaz de incitar al rubio.

\- ¡Estoy feliz que consigas a alguien especial, Mikoto-chan! –Felicitó la pelirroja, la Uchiha sonrió levemente.

\- Arigato, Kushina-chan –Luego de pronto, se entristeció levemente, extrañando a la Uzumaki- Pero…creo que no seré correspondida…

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué-dattebane? –Alzó una ceja.

\- Él tiene mucho tiempo por ti –Kushina quedó en blanco- ¿No lo sabías?

La Uzumaki quedó pensativa, recordando cada momento que había pasado con el Namikaze, mientras que poco a poco intentaba descifrar…podía ser verdad…

Pero rápidamente recordó la conversación que tuvo con él hace un tiempo, diciéndole claramente que él la consideraba como su mejor amiga y que amaba locamente a Mikoto… ¿todo sería mentira?

\- Pero no lo sé…después de lo que pasó hace rato…

\- ¿Eh…? –La quedó viendo fijamente- ¿Qué sucedió-dattebane?

\- Bueno…-Se quedó un momento en silencio, debatiendo si decirle o no, pero decidió por la primera al ver la mirada firme que la chica le dedicaba- Pues…estuvimos a punto de besarnos…pero escapé nerviosa hacía acá…no sabíamos que decir al respecto…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kushina dejara todas sus dudas de lado y sonriera levemente, Minato era muy tímido y por eso no se le había declarado, pero si habían llegado a acercarse de manera que estuvieron por besarse, era suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba por Mikoto y no por ella.

\- Mm…a mí me parece que hay algo detrás de todo –Mikoto se extrañó y la miró, pidiéndole que continuara- No estoy segura, pero posiblemente él también sienta algo por ti.

La peliazulada se sorprendió ante sus palabras, de pronto los recuerdos de ese día pasaron por su cabeza de repente, dándose cuenta de las acciones de aquel Namikaze…

\- ¿Tú piensas que sí? –Kushina sonrió.

\- En realidad no lo sé, pero –Cerró los ojos sin bajar la sonrisa- Nada pierdes con averiguarlo-dattebane.

La Uchiha se quedó un momento callada para luego sonreír levemente, podía tener mucha razón su querida amiga, además había posibilidades…así que nada perdería si lo intentaba.

Pero por supuesto lo haría intentando ser disimulada, no quería que se diera cuenta de inmediato…además que mañana tenían una misión importante que hacer, la desconcentración sería fatal para la realización de ésta.

Dio un último suspiro, se las vería para arreglárselas en la misma misión, no podía perder a Minato por nada del mundo, sino jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 **\- ¡Terminado! -Sonreí contenta mientras me daba un estiro.**

 **\- ¿Podrías decirme por qué demonios haces este fic en ves de hacer el otro? -Me gruñe enfadado cierto kitsune anaranjao.**

 **\- ¡Es un regalo Kurama-chan! ¡Deja de quejarte que muy pronto subiré cap de "Un Pasado Diferente"! TT-TT -Kurama bufó mientras miraba a otro lado- Tsk, sólo estas así porque no saldrás en este fic ¬¬**

 **\- ¿E-Eh? ¡E-Eso no me importa mocosa!**

 **\- Si claro, ¡¿entonces por que rayos reclamas?!**

 **\- ¡Hace dos semanas que no subes, mocosa inepta! ¡No es que quiera salir! ¡Muchos quieren leer!**

 **\- Oooh y ¿desde cuando te importan los demás? -El Kyubi me fulminó con la mirada- Ya deja de metir que sabes que queres salir~**

 **\- Hmp, piensa lo que quieras -Se empezó a retirar mientras ondeaba sus nueve colas, moleto.**

 **\- Hmm, zorro mentiroso ._. bueno a mi me toca dar las despedidas hoy -Sonreí ampliamente- A todos los lectores, espero les agrade este pequeño fic, no olviden dejar su review que es bien recibido ^^. ¡Les mando un saludo a dos queridas amigas! "** Ely p" **y a** "TheZoe611" **,** **además de un gran abrazo a mi bisabuelo, ¡ojala te guste tu regalo! ^^**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y en "Un Pasado Diferente"! ^^ (Prometo publicar pronto T-T)**


End file.
